Sibling Rivalry
by Vader's Fallen Angel
Summary: Anakin Skywalker. Owen Lars. The step-brothers only met once, but they understood sibling rivalry.
1. Of Sons

Owen was one of Shmi's sons. Never mind that Shmi raised him more than his birthmother, may her soul be at peace, never mind that his stepbrother hadn't been on planet for ten years. He was still just one of Shmi's sons.

She never used the word stepson with him and for that he was grateful. Most of the time he could pretend he was her only son, the only one she had fussed over, taken care of, sung songs to, told stories about. But then they would met someone and she would introduce him as one of her sons, or someone would come over and ask how her son was and she would talk about both of them. Not, Owen knew, that he could compare. Anakin raced pods, something no other human could do. Anakin survived slavery, and freed himself. Anakin was a mechanical prodigy who built a protocol droid for his mother. Anakin was going to come back to free all the slaves. Anakin knew things before they happened. Anakin was considered powerful by a Jedi Master. Anakin had a miracle birth. Anakin was flying among the stars and lived on Coruscant. Anakin was training to be a Jedi. Owen was the son of a moisture farmer on the outer rim who was going to inherit his father's farm. Throw a party why didn't he?

Owen knew that Shmi loved him, looked after him, praised him. But it always seemed to be Anakin, Anakin, Anakin. And now Anakin was standing in front of him. Owen looked at his stepbrother for the first time. Anakin had an aura of command that could not be denied and blue eyes with danger only half-hidden within. Anakin left to find Shmi, when Owen had obeyed his father and stayed at home. Anakin single-handedly did what 30-40 men couldn't and brought back Shmi. Anakin fixed everything while Owen murmured useless words. They both buried her. Anakin then departed on a rescue mission.

Owen stood before Shmi's grave and watched the stars, knowing one of Shmi's sons was out there, and came to a realization.

Anakin was a better son. And Owen had lost.

.

.

Anakin was one of Shmi's sons. Never mind she was the one who gave birth to him, never mind that he was the only one who she named. He was now only one of Shmi's sons.

He looked at Owen and was grateful he hadn't known about his stepbrother, he didn't need lectures from his master on jealously on top of everything else. He had thought that he was her only son, the only one she had fussed over, taken care of, sung songs to, told stories about. But now there was proof in front of him that showed the assumption false. He used his fear for his mother to burry his jealousy for his stepbrother, probably not the way to deal with emotions that his master would suggest, but it worked. As he flew the speeder over the dun sea Owen came back into his thoughts. Owen got to tell Shmi his accomplishments. Owen was born free, not a former slave. Owen spent time with his mother daily. Owen had a secure future. Owen brought home a girl for his mother to approve of. Owen had a father. Owen was liked and trusted by those in the community. Owen was whole without scars. Owen had no conflicted, dark thoughts. Anakin was living a dream that kept becoming a nightmare. Have a parade why didn't he?

Anakin knew that Shmi loved him, looked after him, must have spoken about him. But all that his mind could think of was the time she must have spent on Owen. Owen who had replaced him. He remembered the first sight of his stepbrother. Owen had a steady sense of home about him and warmth tempered only by harsh Tatooine. Owen had been there to assist the early search from afar when Anakin had obeyed his master and ignored his dreams. Anakin, for all his power, all his training, couldn't save her but had to bring home his mother's body to her family. Owen comforted everyone while Anakin raged uselessly in the garage. They both buried her. Owen then stood before her grave properly to mourn.

Anakin departed looking back to the sand covered ball and watched it disappear from sight, knowing one of Shmi's sons was there, and came to a realization.

Owen was a better son. And Anakin had lost.


	2. Of Husbands

Owen remembered the first time he had seen Padme. She had stood by Anakin's side. Owen loved Beru. But while Beru, the love of his life, was a beautiful woman, warm and kind, this woman was ethereal, regal and noble. When the two spoke later Owen learned that this Padme was a former queen and planetary senator, the kind of woman wealthy suitors flocked to. And she married Anakin dressed in lace and pearls while he worked constantly to provide himself and Beru with the necessaries. The two women kept in contact of sorts. Nothing personal, no long letters or heartfelt conversations. But a mention that Cliegg had died and condolences in return. News that Anakin had been promoted to a knight and congratulations sent back. The heartbreak for the Lars learning they could never have a child. Condolences were sent again. The joy for the Skywalkers discovering that Padme was pregnant. Congratulations were sent again. It was always Anakin and his wife receiving congratulations and always him and his wife that were receiving condolences.

Anakin was a hero now; his name reached even the Outer Rim. The Hero with No Fear. He was powerful, loved, respected, revered even. Everyone knew him. Anakin saved a planet. Owen went to town. Anakin fired an impossible shot. Owen filled up his speeder. Anakin won a battle with brilliant strategies. Owen fixed a vapor with an old tool. Anakin escaped death once again. Owen got up early and went to bed early. Anakin was the one females all longed for as their mate. Owen was certainly not desperate when courting, but there weren't girls swooning left and right either. But it was a different accomplishment that made Owen jealous. Anakin was about to become a father. Anakin could give his wife children. The difference for the women was whom they had chosen to marry. Because of Owen, because of how he was born, they could never have a child.

Lying in bed he placed his hand on Beru's flat stomach and knew that Anakin was the better husband. And Owen had lost.

.

.

Anakin remembered the first look he had of Beru. She had sat by Owen's side. Anakin was devoted to Padme then and now. But while they were internally torn apart by a love that shouldn't be, these two worked in comfortable familiarity without worrying about consequences and what was expected. Padme told him later that Beru was a kind woman from a respected nearby family, the kind of woman men brought home to their mothers. And she married Owen without any fuss before the community while at the time he was watching his future with Padme slip away like sand through his fingers. The two woman kept in touch. Basic information was sent back and forth. Padme would sometimes mention some story, some aspect of their daily lives and Anakin would sense her longing through the Force. Longing for a normal life where he came home every day and they didn't have to hide.

Owen had a steady life now; the perfect common man and husband. He was a member of a small community, loved, respected, truthful with his friends and neighbors. He didn't have to hide from everyone. Owen was a respected figure of his community. Anakin was blatantly distrusted by the council. Owen's word could be trusted. Anakin lied to his master. Owen and his wife went to town together for the harvest festival. Anakin and his wife did not acknowledge the other beyond the basic greetings at the Senate Galas. Owen's wife greeted him each evening. Anakin's wife tried to find out if he was still alive each evening. Owen was the one who could proclaim his attached status to the entire world. Anakin didn't need to have prime time on the halonet, but wearing a ring openly or even holding hands would be wonderful at this point. But it was a different privilege that made Anakin jealous. Owen was allowed to have a family. The children born to Beru would have been welcome. The children born to Padme, while no less loved, could ruin everything he and his wife had built. The difference for the women was whom they had chosen to marry. Because of Anakin, because of who he was, they could never really have a family.

Lying in bed he placed his hand on Padme's round stomach and knew that Owen was the better husband. And Anakin had lost.


	3. Of Fathers

Owen was one of Luke's fathers. Never mind that he had raised the boy since Luke was an infant, never mind that his stepbrother was dead and never knew the boy in all these almost twenty years. He was still just one of Luke's fathers.

Luke never used the word father with him and that hurt. It meant that he could never pretend that he was Luke's only father. Every time he heard the word aunt he was reminded that it was not their birth child that Beru was fussing over, taking care of, singing songs to, telling stories about. And when they would met someone the parents would introduce their child or children and the Lars would be reminded that their child was a Skywalker. It hurt when Luke asked questions about his father. A navigator – that was the answer Owen gave. But Luke looked at him sharply with Anakin's eyes and Owen had the uncomfortable feeling that his nephew didn't believe a word.

The worst thing was that Luke was determined to take after his real father (how Owen hated that term) instead of the man who raised him. Anakin raced pods. Owen drove a land car. Luke raced swoop bikes. Anakin was a magnificent pilot. Owen had never been in a hyperspace capable ship. Luke wanted to go to the Imperial Flight Academy. Anakin was a mechanical prodigy. Owen could fix things, but only because he had been taught and had practice. Luke could build and fix things without training because he "just knew". Anakin was considered powerful by a Jedi Master. Owen could not touch the force. Luke was considered powerful by that Jedi Obi-Wan who kept coming by.

Owen tried in vain to shape his nephew in his own image. But he found Anakin at every turn. After another plead to leave and another denial (he refused to lose his not-quite-son by sending him to follow in Anakin's fatal footsteps) Beru mentioned this as Luke stormed away.

"Luke's not just a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him."

His father. Anakin, not Owen. His birth father, not the man who raised him. In the end Owen was just one of Luke's fathers.

"That's what I'm afraid of," was all he said. He was afraid of Luke dieing, but also afraid that he had failed. He couldn't have his own children, and he was afraid at the time it was because he couldn't be a good father. It seemed that having Luke only confirmed that theory. If he had been a good father, Luke wouldn't long so much for another. Shmi proved that. He had no memories of his birth mother, but loved Shmi without searching for more. Luke had no memories of his father or mother, but it was his father who interested him most. Therefore, it was him who was unacceptable. Him who had failed. Well he wouldn't add any more to his failing record. He hadn't given the boy life, but would be damned if he let Luke throw his life away.

Owen went to discover what that noise was; he would have thought they were being invaded if there was a reason of it. The only thing he could possibly do was die for Luke. And of course, Anakin had already done that.

As Owen exited the house, right before he came face-to-face with white armor, he acknowledged what he had figured out long ago. Anakin would have been the better Father. And Owen had lost.

.

.

Anakin was one of Luke's fathers. Never mind that he was the one who sired him, never mind that he was the one who had spent hours with his wife deciding on the prefect name, never mind that he was the one who passed on the legacy of a hero. He was now just one of Luke's fathers.

Luke had never met him as his father before. Their only meeting included a duel and a suicide attempt. And that hurt. It meant he could never pretend his son wanted any sort of relationship. Every time he heard the phrase, "Son of Skywalker" he was reminded that he was not Luke's father, not any more. It was not him who Padme had loved, had welcomed into her life. Not him who had run a proud hand over a round stomach or stayed up late reading books about names and their meanings. And when one of his subordinates would come with him with news about the rebel Skywalker Vader was reminded that father and son no longer shared a name. It hurt when Luke had refused him. The universe – that's what he had promised. But Luke had turned away, refused him with Padme's graceful stubbornness and he had the uncomfortable feeling that history was going to repeat itself.

The worst thing was that Luke still fought against him on the side of his dead family and master (how was Vader to know when he sent his troops to Tatooine that they would run into his step-family of all people) instead of the man who sired him. Owen demanded Luke stay. Luke stayed. Vader called. Luke ran. Owen required work. Luke fixed vapors. Vader offered luxury. Luke lived on Hoth for months. Owen was closer to poor than rich. Luke dealt with what was. Vader had wealth beyond what a common man could dream. The Alliance wasn't known for providing big pay checks. Owen restricted Luke's freedom. Luke grudgingly submitted. Vader offered power. Luke lived like a hunted animal.

Vader tried in vain to discover where he had gone so wrong. But he found himself thwarted at every turn. After another talk with his master about his son (he refused to surrender the title even if he no longer had a right to it) Palpatine brought it up as Vader remained on his knees.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. The Son of Skywalker will soon be mine."

The Son of Skywalker. Skywalker, not Vader. The Jedi who sired him by mistake in secrecy and fear, not the Sith who searched for him and longed for him as his own. But of course, Luke already had a father who had raised him since birth. In the end Vader was just one of Luke's fathers.

"Yes my master," was all he said. But his inward thoughts were in turmoil. He was afraid for the first time in over two decades. He was afraid of Luke dieing, but also afraid that he had failed. When he and Padme got married they never discussed children, believing that some dreams were better left buried. When he learned he was going to be a father, he was afraid. He smiled at Padme to reassure her, but in his head he was hyperventilating. How was he supposed to be a father when he didn't even have one of his own? He would be a terrible father, he was sure. Naturally, he had proved his fears true with Luke. Bespin was a disaster. Sidious had told Vader plainly that if Luke was not brought to him in darkness soon then he would have an agent arrange the removal of any problem that Skywalker's son presented, permanently. So Vader had acted rashly as he always did when faced with the possibility that one of his family might die, and messed up royally. He should have never had a child. Owen, the man who had raised Luke, was far more deserving. Owen had raised the boy well. Vader had failed. Well he wouldn't add any more to his failing record. He hadn't been there for the boy's life, but would be damned if he let Palpatine take Luke's life away.

Vader went to discover what he had been called for; he would have thought it a waste of time if the Force hadn't told him differently. The only thing he could do more was die for Luke. And of course, Owen had already done that.

As Vader exited the elevator on Endor he acknowledged what he had figured out long ago. Owen had been the better Father. And Anakin had lost.


	4. Of Brothers

"He mourned you more," Owen said, not looking at his stepbrother. Anakin started, not having noticed the other man. The two of them were in the force, Anakin having only recently faded away from the celebration on Endor. Anakin wasn't sure why he had faded to come to a place where only Owen was present, but he'd only been dead a little while and wasn't sure of a good many things yet. He turned to see what Owen was looking at and saw…

"What is it?"

"A portal of sorts. Us non-force-sensitives can't go down to the living world, but we can watch through these," Owen turned to look at Anakin now. "I believe the Jedi have one of their own."

Anakin raised a brow, "trying to get rid of me already?" he asked with a sad sort of smile.

Owen shrugged and turned back to watch, "no. Just thought you'd want to go be with your family. Kenobi's your brother from what I understand."

_So are you._ Anakin thought, but didn't voice the words. He turned to look through the portal himself and saw Luke on Endor. After all, he continued to rationalize as he watched his son, it wasn't likely Owen would _want_ to acknowledge a familial relationship with Darth Vader. Obi-Wan had forgiven him, but Obi-Wan and he had years of good times as a basis to restart a relationship. Owen and he had only met once, and Shmi's death and funeral weren't the happiest of memories for anyone.

"Yes, he is," he decided to reply. He could hardly make Owen treat him as his brother. He didn't deserve any family at all, but so many had forgiven him. He would count his blessings and retreat with grace. For a few moments the two stood in silence next to (_the superior son, the better husband, the more desirable father_) one another. Anakin made up his mind. He had something that needed to be done before he left. He turned his head to look at Owen again, determined. He opened his mouth, but Owen beat him.

"He mourned you more," Owen repeated his first statement.

Anakin snapped his mouth shut and frowned. That didn't make any more sense the second time around. "What?"

"Luke. He mourned you more than me."

Anakin smiled bitterly as he looked back at his son. "A whole community mourned you, everyone who knew you." He gestured at the portal, "I knew or was known to how many people? And yet all of them _celebrated_ my passing. All but one."

"But that one is family."

"Yes."

There were a few moments of silence before Anakin spoke again. "He did grieve for you as well you know." Owen looked at him and he shifted uncomfortably while keeping his eyes trained on the portal. "I found out why he fought the Empire (_me was the unspoken word that they both heard_) so passionately. It was because of how you and your wife were killed."

Owe shook his head and looked back to the living world, "No. I – I was watching when Luke decided to leave Tatooine. He said that there was nothing for him there and he wanted to be a Jedi, like his father before him. I left him nothing. No memories, no dreams, no lessons. Apparently the only thing I gave him was the brief cynicism he used the first time Kenobi asked him to leave. He didn't fight the Empire to avenge me, but to be more like you."

There was a pause before he added, "he was always like you."

Anakin's mouth twisted, "what? Vengeful, arrogant, easily angered, competitive, conflicted, at war with the universe, immature," he paused then whispered, "lonely." He shook his head, "no, the only things I gave him were a couple additions to his looks and a few talents. Inherited things, not taught things. I didn't know him long enough to taint him."

"You only met twice, three times if you count the glance on board the first Death Star."

"Yes."

"He's going to build a New Jedi Order. He thinks it would be a good way to honor you and Kenobi." There was another pause. "I wish I gave him a few more fond memories."

Anakin snorted at that. "You did better than me."

"But he loves and honors you more." Anakin glanced at him briefly, but his stepbrother was stubbornly staring through the portal, though it didn't look like he was seeing anything. Owen swallowed and spoke with a voice that was a little too well controlled, "that's only right of course. You were his father. I was just his uncle."

"You had more time with him. Outwardly he may be like me, but you raising him doubtless left a greater impact on my son."

"I'm sorry you weren't able to raise him yourself. He's a good kid."

"I know."

There was another pause as they watched Luke. Anakin bit his lip and abruptly decided that there wasn't going to be a better time and that he had better get back to saying what he needed to, "I – well I was never good at these sorts of things but I – " he shifted and Owen wondered what could possibly make his stepbrother with no fear nervous. "I wanted to apologize. You know, first for your – uh death, but also for those 23 years with no contact. I mean, you couldn't have found me, first I was all over the galaxy then you thought I was dead anyways, but I knew where you were and didn't ever bother. Force is there _one_ family member I treated right? Not even a "how are you?" or a "hope the harvest goes well" or even a "happy life-day!" Force I don't even know when your life-day is come to think of it and…. I'm rambling again aren't I?"

Owen blinked. He hadn't quite expected that. He coughed, "well I, I accept your apology. And I'm sorry as well."

Anakin looked at him strangely, "For what? Taking care of my mother? For loving her as you would your own? Going to save her when I wasn't even on planet? Raising my son? For loving _him_ as you would your own? Trying to keep him away from people that might hurt him? For dieing to save him without putting him in that danger in the first place? For doing everything I did wrong, right?" Anakin shook his head, "there can't be anything you've done that I can't forgive."

_Great. His heroic brother thought of him as blameless. That made everything _so_ much easier. Not!_ Owen straightened. "I wanted to apologize for lying to Luke all those years about you."

"You did it to keep him safe."

"That's what I always said but," _this was harder than he thought,_ "it was also because I was jealous of you, I" _dieing was easier than this,_ "I always have been. Now I know that's not right or fair but it's true and I'm afraid it may have influenced what I said. If Luke somehow knew that, he would be right to favor you over me."

Owen turned to face his stepbrother like the man he was, and found the strangest look on Anakin's face.

"_You_ were jealous of_ me_?"

Owen raised his chin and nodded. Anakin seemed to be trying to wrap his mind around the concept with limited success. Finally, "why?"

This was it, no getting off easy here. Still, Owen had lived a hard life and he wouldn't try to weasel around or slink away. "Because you had everything." _Better to just lay it all out bluntly._ "Power you were born with and that you gained. Controlling the Force was second nature to you and you could decide the fate of practically anyone in the universe on your whim. You had a family, a mother who counted each day you were gone, a beautiful wife, and two children. You had looks with fans swooning left and right. You had intelligence: were a mechanical prodigy and a brilliant strategist. You had wealth, first through your marriage then as second-in-command of the Empire. You had fame certainly. Few people didn't know the Hero with No Fear. Fewer still were ignorant of Vader. You had everything that someone could want and were everything that someone could be while I – I was always just Owen to everyone except my family."

Anakin stared at him still. Owen met his eyes firmly and refused to squirm, but damn it was hard! Anakin finally spoke, slowly, as if weighting each word.

"I had everything I ever wanted," Owen knew that, "at the cost of everything I ever needed." _Wait what?_ Now it was Owen's turn to send his stepbrother a strange look.

"I had, at various points in my life, everything that people spend their life pursuing, Power, family, intelligence, wealth, looks, fame – all of it. And they all meant nothing in the end compared to what I didn't have. I didn't _have_ my family, not really. I spent ten years being told to forget my mother and didn't come after my dreams because Obi-Wan told me they were just a dreams and I was afraid if I insisted that he wouldn't think I was ready and hold me back from knighthood longer. Power was always a big draw to me."

Anakin took a deep breath and plunged on, "I spent the next three years being distrusted by my community, the Jedi, with good reason. At the same time you see I was secretly married. We should have known, we did know I suppose, that love isn't the be all end all and won't make everything magically turn out the way we want. In stories they make you think that star-crossed lovers had no choice but to fall together. That's not true. We knew the consequences, the risks, and we went through with it anyways. As for my children, Leia hates me and Luke barely knows me. I don't know anything about them, was only there with them, not even for them, at the worst times in their lives. What's Luke's favorite color? What's Leia's favorite food? I was there when Luke fell on Bespin, but not when he took his first steps or got hurt at school. I held back Leia after Alderean was destroyed, but didn't hold her when she needed to be fed or got sick. Everyone knew the Hero with No Fear and everyone knew Darth Vader, you're right. But what I needed more than anything in the world was my family. The people who saw me as just Anakin."

Owen seemed to have trouble responding. Anakin continued softly, "Don't you see Owen? Most of my life _I _was jealous of _you_."

Owen stared at him incredulously for a moment then, "do you mean to tell me that the two of us have been wasting going on twenty-six or more years being jealous of each other?"

Anakin shrugged, "I'm apparently very good at messing up relationships."

Owen noticed the resigned tone in Anakin's voice, "I think that the blame can be equally shared here."

Anakin gave a tainted smile, "Shall we try again?"

"Sure," Owen replied, wondering what his stepbrother was up to now. Anakin stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin was well and truly crazy, of that he was certain, but Owen supposed he could play along, just this once. They shook hands and damn that joy of his was infectious! "I'm Owen Lars. I guess I'm your stepbrother."

"If you'd like," Anakin was giving the first real smile Owen had ever seen him wear. "But I would prefer to just be brothers."

"Just brothers," Owen made a show of considering, "alright, but on one condition." Anakin raised a brow and waited for him to continue. "That Kenobi might be an older brother of yours, but I'm also your elder by a whole three months and therefore reserve the right to boss you around. Understood little brother?"

Anakin threw back his head at that. And he laughed.


End file.
